Patricia Summersett
}} Patricia Summersett is a Canadian-American actress and singer, best known for voicing Princess Zelda in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.Zelda’s Voice Actress Learned How to Read and Write Hylian Script, Only Single Player, September 7, 2019Perfecting the Princess: A Pre-Fan Expo Interview with Zelda Voice Actress Patricia Summersett, CGMagonline, August 23, 2019Voice Actress Patricia Summersett talks ‘Legend Of Zelda’, Horror Geek Life, August 21, 2019Patricia Summersett Interview: Bringing Strength and Struggle to Zelda in Breath of the Wild, Comic Book, September 5, 2017Interview With the Voice Actress Behind Breath of the Wild’s Zelda, Twin Finite, May 11, 2017Taking A Deep Breath: Introducing The Voice Of Zelda, Patricia Summersett, Nintendo Life, May 2, 2017Breath of the Wild: Zelda Voice Actress Talks Inspiration, Future Appearances, Game Rant, April 14, 2017 Life and career Summersett has appeared in the Darren Aronofsky psychological horror mother!,mother!, Austin Chronicle, September 22, 2017Patricia Summersett, AKA Princess Zelda, Has Some Sage Advice for Aspiring Actors, Collider, May 22, 2017 in series: CBC's Bellevue starring Anna Paquin, CTV's The Disappearance with Peter Coyote, Go90's Lost Generation with Katie Findlay and scored by Tony-winning Duncan Sheik, and NBC's The Bold Type on Free Form.[https://www.refinery29.com/en-us/2017/08/167301/bold-type-free-the-nipple-episode-6-instagram The Bold Type Proves Freeing The Nipple Is About So Much More Than Instagram], Refinery 29, August 9, 2017 She also played a lead in the indie feature Maz by festival-winning filmmaker Federico Hidalgo.Maz, Cinémathèque Québécoise, May 22, 2018 Notable past roles include recurring characters in Ron Moore's Helix s2 as well as 19-2 (Bravo/CTV).Patricia Summersett, SacAnime, 2019 She was also the official “Onset Smurf” representing Smurfette, Vexy and Clumsy as the reference voice and puppeteer for the making of Sony's Smurfs 2.Patricia Summersett: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Fan Expo Boston, 2019 Education She holds a Masters of Classical Acting from the Royal Central School (RCSSD) in London and a BFA in Theatre Performance from Concordia University in Montreal.Patricia Summersett - Biography, Wall of CelebritiesGiving voice to Zelda - Starring role for alum Patricia Summersett in biggest video game of 2017, Concordia University News, December 6, 2017 She has also studied acting at MXAT (Moscow, RU) and NTC (Denver, Co). Before attending drama school, she trained for years as a competitive ice dancer, and held the title of Quebec Sectional Champion.Patricia Summersett, Open the Trunk, April 19, 2017 Video games Summersett was revealed as the first official English voice of Princess Zelda in Nintendo's thirty-year Legend of Zelda franchise with her work in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.Exclusive Interview with Patricia Summersett, Voice of Princess Zelda, Switched On Gamer, July 26, 2019Interview With The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild’s Patricia Summersett, Pop Geeks, August 1, 2017The Real Princess Zelda: Patricia Summersett talks to Pause Resume, Pause Resume, July 17, 2017How voice actress Patricia Summersett gave life to Zelda in Breath of the Wild, Nintendo Power, April 16, 2017Breath of the Wild: Voice of Zelda Talks About Character's Strength, Social Work Helper, April 11, 2017 She has voiced many games from indie to AAA and provided full performance capture for two assassins in Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series. In Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Siege her character is Ash.Patricia Summersett - Breath of the Wild, Rainbow Six: Siege, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Armageddon ExpoBehind the voice actors: Patricia Summersett, Behind the voice actors, 2018 Theatre Patricia has performed in theaters across Canada, the U.S. and the UK. She has been nominated for three META/MECCA (Montreal English Theatre/Critics Circle Awards) for “Best Lead Actress” playing the roles Rosalind in As You Like it and Jacqueline in Trench Patterns (a captain with PTSD).Zelda & more with Patricia Summersett, Player FMNominations for New Montreal Anglo Theatre Awards Announced, The Montreal Gazette, September 20, 2013Infini Theatre: TRENCH PATTERNS, Infini Theatre, 2011 She has also been featured in Equus, Pinter plays and as the title role in Ibsen's Hedda Gabler.Hedda Gabler, sitcom style, Times Argus, February 3, 2008Hedda Gabler, Mon Théâtre, January 2008 She was last seen in the Toronto's 2016 Next Stage Festival, performing the Fringe hit Blood Wild by Paul Van Dyck.Reviews: BLOOD WILD, The Slotkin Letter, January 11, 20162016 Next Stage Theatre Festival Review: Blood Wild (Rabbit in a Hat Productions), Mooneyon Theatre, January 8, 2016 Personal life She grew up in Marquette, Michigan. In addition to her acting career, she is a songwriter and singer for the band Summersett,Summersett Band's websiteSunrise on Summersett, Best Kept Montreal and was a competitive ice dancer representing Quebec in 2002 as senior Quebec Sectional Champion with former partner Simon Roberge.Patricia Summersett, Famous Fix She has three sisters: Annette Summersett, Kathryn Summersett and Jane Summersett, all artists, who perform music together.Zelda a cappella tribute by the Summersett Sisters, YouTube, March 15, 2018 In 2017, Patricia co-founded a charity called GeekU.P.‘Zelda’ actress comes home to UP, The Daily Mining Gazette, September 16, 2019Geek U.P. being held Saturday, The Daily Mining Gazette, September 11, 20193rd annual Geek UP is back this weekend in Houghton, Upper Michigan's Source, September 10, 2019 She is currently based in Montreal and Los Angeles.Patricia Summersett: Voice Actor, Wizard World, 2019 Filmography Film *''The Jogger'' (short, 2013) - Girlfriend *''Gingerbread House'' (short, 2013) - Mother *''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) - Smurf Voice #2 (voice), Off-camera Voice *''The Death of Kao-Kuk'' (2015) - Actress (voice) *''The Saver'' (2015) - Rachel *''Dear Mr. President'' (short, 2016) - Police Spokeswoman *''Darwin'' (2016) - Mother (voice) *''I'm Coming Over'' (2016) - Composer, Producer, Writer *''mother! (2017) - Consoler *''Fareed'' (short, 2018) - Mrs. Markell *''Maz'' (2018) - Deb Mazenet *''The Great Traveller'' (2019) - Berenice Television *''Emma'' (TV Mini-series, 2009), Season 1, Episode 3 - Dancer *''Sex & Ethnicity'' (2014), Season 1, Episodes 1 & 8 - Carole *''19-2'' (2014), Season 1, Episodes 4 & 5 - Dr. Zoé *''Helix'' (2015), Season 2, Episodes 1, 8, 9, 10, 11 & 12 - Lt. Commander Winger *''Fatal Vows'' (2015), Season 4, Episode 12 - Helen *''Real Detective'' (2016), Season 1, Episode 8 - Merrie Cameron *''Lost Generation'' (2017), Season 1, Episodes 1 & 10 - Detective Bendel *''The Bold Type'' (2017), Season 1, Episode 6 - Dr. Elysa Hendricks *''Level Up Norge'' (2017), Season 7, Episode 89 - Princess Zelda (voice) *''Bellevue'' (2017), Season 1, Episode 1 - Nikki Ryder *''The Disappearance'' (2017), Season 1, Episode 2 - Anne-Marie Duval *''Garo: Vanishing Line'' (2018), Season 1, Episode 21 - Additional Voices (voice) *''Broken Trust'' (TV Mini-series, 2018), Season 1, Episode 8 - Kelly *''The Truth About the Harry Querbert Affair'' (TV Mini-series, 2018), Season 1, Episode 1 - Reporter #1 *''The Detectives'' (2018), Season 2, Episode 4 - Cathy *''Street Legal'' (2019), Season 1, Episode 3 - Maeve *''Camp Camp'' (2019), Season 4, Episode 14 - Ainsley (voice)Review: Camp Camp “Fashion Victims”, Bubble Blabber, September 2, 2019 Video games *''Beowulf: The Game'' (2007) - Grendel's Mother (voice) *''Suikoden Tierkreis'' (2008) - Diadora / Servillah (voice) *''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) - Narrator (voice) *''Assassin's Creed: Rogue'' (2014) - Hope Jensen (voice) *''Assassin's Creed: Syndicate'' (2015) - Galina Voronina (voice) *''Rainbow Six: Siege'' (2015) - Ash (voice) *''Far Cry Primal'' (2016) - Wenja (voice) *''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' (2016) - Additional Voices (voice) *''For Honor'' (2017) - Knight Warden (voice) *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (2017) - Princess Zelda (voice) *''Dungeon Hunter Champions'' (2018) - Player (voice) *''Omensight'' (2018) - General Draga / WitchOmensight: Definitive Edition Out On Nintendo Switch Next Week, Nintendo Insider, December 3, 2018“Omensight: Definitive Edition” Gets December Release on Nintendo Switch, The Geekiary, November 29, 2018[https://thirdcoastreview.com/2018/05/15/game-review-omensight/ Review: Omensight – Groundhog’s Doomsday], 3rd Coast Review, May 15, 2018 *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' (2019) - Paula Madera References Other sources *Patricia Summersett - Patricia Summersett on Dean Panaro Talent *Patricia Summersett - Patricia Summersett on Glenn Talent Management *Patricia Summersett answers YOUR questions! (Voice of Princess Zelda) - YouTube *Patricia Summersett Video Game samples - YouTube *Episode 10 – Patricia Summersett - The Spirit Bros Podcast External links * *Patricia Summersett on Vimeo Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian video game actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Montreal Category:Anglophone Quebec people Category:20th-century Canadian actors Category:21st-century Canadian actors Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:American expatriate actors in Canada Category:Year of birth missing (living people)